Larry Lester: Wings of Vengeance
by LVNLarge
Summary: A violent parody of Larry Lester (the kid who's butt Andrew Clark taped together) and his revenge by how else? Killing te breakfast club. COMPLETE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Darkened Awakening

centerLarry Lester: Wings of Vengeance  
  
I don't own any of these characters or settings, so don't sue me.  
  
centerChapter 1: Darkened Awakening  
  
Larry walked slowly to class. Each day at Shermer High School was the same. Except today. For today, Larry Lester had something different: a loaded gun. His ass still hurt from having tape ripped off of it, and he rubbed it, consious of the cruel laughter and stares.  
"You'll regret this!" he cried, and ran to homeroom, sobbinbg into his arm. On the chalkboard was written: "Larry Lester: Hairless Monkey." His vision obscured by tears, he gazed out the hall to see Brian and Andrew walk into his homeroom class together.  
"Traitor..."he thought bitterly, wishing for a sweet release from this prison. Then he remembered. He had a sweet release, in the form of a sawed off shotty, concealed in his giant nerdy bookbag.  
iUse mei, the gun whispered. iKill them alli.  
Before he could respond, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Kids poured into the room, and Larry shoved the backpack under the table. iLarryi... "SHUT UP!" He yelled.  
"Hey faggot, shut up yourself. I'll slap the white off of you."  
Calm....calm...I can't be caught yet. I must use my powers of concentration. Soon, Andrew Clark and Brian will die. But what's this?  
Andrew, who shared Larry's homeroom, was whispering to the girl next to him. The girl who used to never speak, save for a couple of squeaks every now and then. She was more preppy today.   
Larry would have to remember that she was also seeming to be   
friendly with Andrew. His suspicions were confirmed when they saw them kiss. iYes...another victim...i the gun whispered.   
"Shut up!" Larry whispered harshly. The kid next to him gave a look.   
"Dude, are you alright?" he said.   
"Yeah, the heat's getting to me."  
"It's December."  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF THE VOICES NEED TO BE QUIET! I NEED   
SCISSORS! 61!"  
Suddenly, the door burst open and the school psychiatrist ran in.   
"SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM!" The psychiatrist yelled, and beckoned Larry to come with him.  
"Never!" yelled Larry, pulling out the sawed off. He leapt onto his desk. "Die, Andrew Clark!"   
"No, Larry...it was my father's fault!" Andrew tried to   
scream, but only got out "No, La" before a round blew his head   
through the wall, landing into the special ed classroom next door.   
"Unh....my mittens are fuzzy today," said Rodney, the boy   
whose lap Andy's head layed in. Then he drooled.  
Everyone in the room ran, with the exception of Allison and Brian, who mourned the loss of their friend.   
"We need to go. Use his body as a shield, like Mr. Smith   
taught us. Don't stop to mourn!" yelled Brian. Allison did as she was told, leaving Brian alone with Larry. "Larry," said Brian. It's not what it looks like."  
"Yes it is." Larry put the gun up Brians ass. "Traitor," he whispered, and pulled the trigger. Brian flew through the roof, finally levelling off at 33,000 feet.  
"Now...onto the other one," said Larry. 


	2. Änkst

centerChapter II-Did you know that Green Day's "Basketcase" was centerwritten in honor of Allison? Thaknks, IMDB!  
Larry strode confidently through the now-vacant hallway. Everyone   
in the school had fled, with the exception of the remaining   
Breakfast Club. Of course, Larry only knew of Brian, Andrew, and   
Allison, but would soon learn a very important lesson. In   
Benderology.  
Bender had heard the shots, and being that he was from the poor part of Shermer, knew to stay where he was, lessin' the po  
showed up. When he realized that Andrew and Brian were dead, he  
realized he had to do something. Gripping his switchblade, Bender  
headed out to avenge his new friend's death.   
"Larry!" yelled Bender, pointing the knife at him. "We'll settle this like me. You'll pay for killing my friends!"  
Larry turned slowly. "No," he said. "It was free of  
charge." With that, Larry Killed John Bender.   
"Nn...no, Larry...everyone thought I would stop you..."  
"Everyone was wrong, weren't they?" Larry fired again,   
killing John Bender. "Now, onto the one they call 'Allison'.  
Allison was hiding in the cafeteria. Larry, being a nerd, had   
devised a dandruff smelling machine, which had sniffed out Alliso  
I regret that I left that out of the preceding paragraphs. My   
apologies. "Hi, Allison," said Larry, quickly killing her. She didn't even squeak. There was another noise, one which Larry   
turned around quickly to. It was Claire, AK47 in hand.   
"Larry...you're an asshole," said Claire, ripping off the   
comic book iWatchmeni.  
"My sci-fi club is the only one allowed to quote that,   
whore," screamed Larry, filling the air with gunpowder and shells, and whatever the hell else comes out of a shotgun. Claire didn't live long enough to find out anyway. Suddenly, there was another noise.  
"You messed with the bull, son. Now, prepare to face the   
horns," the darkened figure in the doorway said.  
centerHOLY PAUL GLEASON, BATMAN! IT'S RICHARD VERNON! READ   
centerCHAPTER III TO FIND OUT HOW LARRY LESTER: WINGS OF   
centerVENGEANCE ENDS! 


	3. It Truly Hits the Fan.

Larry had never been sent to the principal's office. He never even got detention. He was a model student, all the way. But now, he faced his biggest fear: Principal Vernon, in only his khaki slacks, chiseled muscles flexing.   
"You're mine, Lester," he said, his voice full of hate. "For the next twenty minutes, I got you." He flipped his hand around, showing the back side of it, with the index and pinky showing. "You're mine."  
Larry cracked his neck and cocked his gun. "So be it." With that, Vernon let out a mighty roar and leapt for Larry. Larry shot at him again and agian, but unsuccessfully. The bullets only bounced off of him. "No!" yelled Larry, furiously firing at him. He dropped his gun and ran.  
"No, Larry. The Fun has not ended yet," said Vernon, biting the gun in half with one swift bite of his metal teeth. "I wanted to give those kids detention again, so they would actually write their papers this time.   
You ruined that. And for that, I'm gonna ruin you, BEE-YATCH!" With his power of telekinisis, Vernon lifted LArry off the floor and flung him through the wall.   
"You're not the only one with powers, mortal," said Larry, who was rapidly igniting into a human flame. "FIRE POWER!" he yelled, firing bolt after bolt into the face of Vernon, who screamed uncontrollably. Larry laughed loudly. That sounds cool if you say it out loud.  
"Keep laughing son. For I am, in reality, A RIP OFF OF CAPTAIN PLANET!" laughed Vernon, because he thought it was kind of funny, in a "Harry met Sally" kind of way. "Shermer-teers, help me!" With that, the cafeteria floor split open, and the bodies of the Breakfast Club were ressurected.  
"Earth!" yelled Bender.  
"Wind!" Brian followed.  
"Fire!" Claire yelped out.  
"Water!" screamed Allison.  
"Heart! Oh, wait, why did I get the shitty one?" mused Andrew.  
"When your powers combine, I am CAPTAIN SHERMER!" yelled Vernon, exposing his red bikini-form. "Andrew, you have detention for cursing on school property."  
"Damn it."  
"Watch it young man. Do you want another? Anyway, back on track." Using the combined powers of whoever gave the planeteers their power, Vernon attacked Larry mercifullessly. Is that even a word?   
"NO!" screamed Larry, who was rapidly disintegrating, "I'M AN OUT CASSSSSSSSSSSTT!"  
"If you ever come back," said Vernon, who was embarassed to be wearing a bikini, "I'm cracking skulls." With that, he slung his arms aroung Claire and Allison and said, "Wanna be on the honor roll?"  
"Hey!" cried Bender and Andrew. Vernon quickly fried them with his heat vision.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The laughter of Vernon, Brian, Claire, and Allison echoed throughout the cafeteria. 


End file.
